Lil B
Background Information Bernard Reginald Johnson was born to an addicted mother and drugged dealing father in the south side slums of Konoha. At a young age Bernard had to learn to fend for himself as his mother was too worried about her next fix and his father would be struck down by a gang robbery on a drug deal that went wrong on his second birthday. He would often be picked on and be called a fatherless bastard and told his mother was nothing more than an addicted whore who would do anything for her next fix, thus leading to young Bernard fighting a lot as a young child. He would always be outnumbered, but would hold his own until the numbers game became much too overwhelming for a 7 year old to handle on his own. After every encounter young Bernard would notice an aged old man always lingering around watching, then disappearing in the blink of an eye after he would look away. About a week after his last fight, Bernard would be walking home to his lonely shack, beaten and bruised, but along the way he would hear an old wise voice speak out from a shadow "Young boy, come here." Though he would usually be on guard at a stranger he would notice it was the old man emerging from the shadows of an alley, letting Bernard let out a sigh of relief. The old man would offer to take him under his wing and train him in the forbidden technique of the 8 gates. Bernard would give the old man a look of disbelief, as if a man of this age could teach him anything about fighting, but he would agree and begin next morning. He would be put through rigorous training by the old man who would reveal himself as Old Man Jenkins. For months he would train rigorously until he felt as if his body was about to tear itself apart from energy exertion and fatigue, but in the end he told himself it would all pay off, his work ethic and endurance would lead the old man to give him the nickname "Lil B" as he said he reminded him of a young version of himself. After about 7 years of discipline and training from the only person he would look to as a parent he would finish his training under Old man Jenkins and be told he would only go further under his own skill through his life experiences and training. A month later he would turn 14 and be about to graduate from the academy, but he would notice his mentor would not be there in the crowd to see his lone pupil become an official shinobi of Konoha. He would rush to the old man's shack on the south side to see what was going on, but he would find a lifeless body laying in bed. Bernard would shed a lone tear and arrange the burial of his sensei. Bernard would continue on in his journey of perfecting his master's technique with Old man Jenkins always on his mind. Personality & Behavior Lil B is has a loud mouth and usually goes against the grain of his fellow companions. He is a rabble-rouser and believes he is the best at what he does and is not afraid to show it to anyone. Though he has the tendencies of a lone wolf he also thrives in a team environment and will protect his comrades as if they were his own blood. Appearance Lil B has dark skin, and wears his hair in dreadlocks that he wears down and flowing around. He normally is seen in his black coat, hood usually down, with his black pants and sandals. He always carries two pouches he keeps below his lower back full kunai and other emergency need (water, small snacks, etc.) He also wraps his left arm with a white tape, as well as his Konoha head band given to him by his mentor Old man Jenkins before his passing. Abilities Taijutsu- Intermediate, '''His only known way of combat. He has trained most of his 14 year old life in the art of taijutsu, on his quest to unlock all 8 gates, he is a true practitioner though he still has a lot to learn and master, his skill should not be over looked. '''Stamina-Intermediate '''He trains vigorously day in and day out making his stamina level on par with his taijutsu prowess. '''Strength-Intermediate '''With his use of strong fist as well and his raw power still rather weak to most elite shinobi, he can flat out knock a chunin around like a rag doll. '''Speed-Intermediate Again through his sole use of taijutsu he can focus on all things physical instead of ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. His use of ankle weights through his daily regiment of training and daily life makes his speed go through the roof when taken off for combat, as if he wasn't already faster than most of his peers with them on. Mission/Arc items Steel legs weights. Steel arm weights. Golden Medallion. Databook Library Spars/battles: * Wits Vs. Brawn, Kaylee fights Lil B * Gentle Fist Vs. Strong Fist, Hitomi fights Lil B Casual: Storyline: Missions: Training: * Awaken! Fist of Darkness! * Awaken! Fist of Power! * Meeting the first student: Lil'B meets Sensei(Training session: 3/25/2016; Kinshi Senju and Lil'B) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters